


Obvious

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merlin, who is of course an idiot, thinks that you and Guinevere are involved."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

"It's obvious," said Merlin.

Arthur snorted in disbelief, Merlin clearly had the observational skills of a pea. "Merlin, there is no way that Morgana and Gwen are... are... you be quiet and fetch my armour."

"Whatever you say, Arthur."

*

The weather brightened up early in the spring and the four of them rode out into the woods. Morgana and Gwen spent the morning holding hands and braiding flowers in each others hair.

"Women are like that," Arthur responded to Merlin's unspoken question, "affectionate."

"I bow to your superior knowledge of the fairer sex," Merlin said in a tone Arthur wasn't sure he approved of.

Later their day out was ruined when they were attacked by that three headed dog. Arthur dispatched it while pretending not to hear Merlin casting spells in the background.

Gwen and Morgana were standing close together, pushing each others clothes aside and checking for injuries.

"Make that very affectionate," said Arthur, staring fixedly up into the trees.

*

Morgana took ill with a sleeping sickness, the opposite of which seemed to affect Gwen. Morgana didn't regain consciousness for a week and Gwen didn't look as though she'd slept for at least that long.

When Gaius finally discovered the correct draught to bring Morgana round Gwen threw herself onto Morgana's bed and kissed her deeply.

"Normal servant behaviour," said Arthur.

"Right," Merlin dragged the word out. "I'll remember that next time you get injured in battle."

*

Arthur said everyone at the feast of Beltane got charmingly intoxicated. Merlin, who was working and as such not allowed to drink, said that everyone was falling down drunk. He'd sloped off for a break when he came across Gwen and Morgana.

Morgana looked like she'd been about to open the door to her chambers but had gotten distracted both by the amount of wine she'd consumed, and by Gwen pressing her up against the wall, kissing her neck and burying her hands in her hair.

Merlin blamed Arthur's refusal to believe him for the fact that instead of creeping away and allowing the girls their privacy, he bolted back along to the main hall calling, "Arthur! Arthur, I told you!"

Unfortunately, or fortunately if you were looking to avoid the wrath of Morgana, by the time he'd managed to drag an intoxicated Arthur back Morgana and Gwen had remembered what the door was for and were carrying on their activities inside.

*

"Morgana."

"Arthur."

"Morgana."

Arthur."

"Mor-"

"Arthur, what do you want?"

"I just though you should know that Merlin, who is of course an idiot, thinks that you and Guinevere are... involved."

"And why does he think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. He's only a country boy, he probably sees you holding hands and his imagination can't cope."

"Oh, only I thought he might have noticed that she's been living in my chambers for the last six months."


End file.
